Abstract This request is for a BD FACSAria Fusion flow cytometer which will function as a multiuser instrument in a core facility at the Mountain Home Medical Center. The system will significantly enhance the research of major users who are conducting VA funded research and multiple minor users. While this cytometer will primarily be used for VA funded research, instrument time will also be provided to new investigators and investigators seeking to obtain preliminary data for submission of VA grants. The Mountain Home VA Medical Center currently has no reliable multiuser flow cytometer, and currently utilizing an aged FacsCalibur flow cytometer that was purchased in 2000 and which is owned and operated at the Quillen College of Medicine; while the cytometer continues to be used extensively by the investigators participating in this application, it has limited color options, no sorting capacity, and must be fee-based. All of the VA and University investigators are dependent on this flow cytometer. Cytometric technology has advanced dramatically in the last several years and the research questions that we are currently asking require that we employ state-of-the-art cytometric techniques that are not available on our current instrument. We are clearly at the point where our current cytometer does not meet the needs of VA funded investigators, many of whom require not only sorting capabilities but also an integrated biosafety cabinet to meet the requirements of bioprotection inherent in their translational studies. Furthermore, there are no flow cytometers comparable to the BD FACSAria Fusion, requested in this application, within a 200 mile radius of our VA. Therefore, this application addresses a significant research need. The Mountain Home VA has a strong institutional commitment to the acquisition and maintenance of the flow cytometer. A 500 sq. ft. room, that is appropriately outfitted to house the instrument, has been allocated. Provisions have been made to underwrite the service contract once the initial warranty period has expired. An advisory committee has been established. A doctoral level scientist, with experience in flow cytometry, will supervise the facility with the assistance of an experienced research technician. This instrumental will significantly improve the research efforts at Mountain Home VA aimed at improving veterans' health.